wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thyrosic Empire
The Thyrosic Empire is an isolated empire fashioned from the ancient Kingdom of Thyros. It is currently located among the sprawling green pastures of Thyros, west of Celadon and north of the Kira Jungle. Its current capital is the city of Thyrra. It is quite diverse in its racial composition, with the Tallinùc, the Tallin, the Thyrids and the Navar forming part of the empire. Landscape The Thyrosic Empire is an empire located in the Thyrosic Peninsular, a piece of land that starts in Thyros and stretches to Pyra in the north. Thyros has rolling plains and forests. Conversely, Pyra is a large wasteland filled with ice. In the middle is Thyressia. It is filled with hills and pine forests. Politics The Thyrosic Empire is ruled by the IberiusThyrids and has been since its inception, barring a few examples in which the other races ruled it. The empire is seen as power-hungry, seeking to conquer their neighbours and use their resources to further their gains. It is also considered to be untrustworthy and ready to break alliances to improve their position. This reputation has been around the empire since its early history and is somewhat justified. The empire's willingness to rescind alliances when it suited it was what allowed it to reach its size. In terms of size and strength, they are rivalled only by the Nokana Empire, a kingdom with which they have a long and bitter history. A source of tension (and sometimes war) between the two powers is in the form of Celadon, with the Thyrosic Empire supporting the elves of Derethal while the Nokana Empire have supported their enemies in the past. Another faction with which they have been at war with Tallin of Tavayrin, the first war being started as a result of a negative first contact. As far as internal politics were concerned, the empired was governed by a monarch who was the eldest child of the preceeding ruler and who enjoyed near-absolute power. Originally, his only restrictions in terms of political strength were the small council of generals that the monarch could pick and choose as he liked. However, following a chain of insane rulers, many nobles (especially those who were distant cousins to the rulers) rebelled and the empire became an elective monarchy, in which the ruler is chosen by the prince-electors, from the Lords' Conclave, the rulers of the Empire's many territories. This is done to ensure that the Emperors are generally always unrelated, which the nobles feel prevents a dynastic domination of the throne, though such domination still happens often in practice. The prince-electors are typically from the families closest related to the original emperors and empresses. The prince-electors also make up the vast majority of the Imperial Senate, though many choose to appoint representatives rather than attending the capitol itself. Several other members of the nobility are made dukes and barons and have similar but lesser power to the lords and ladies and, indeed, the emperor. Category:Regions, Countries Category:Factions